Tirakat Cinta
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Ketika pada akhirnya dia menyerah pada bahasa langit yang bisu; saat itulah dia akan menyerah pada kenyataan. Bahwa sebuah tirakat cinta yang dituliskannya seolah kebas; pergi bersama terjang kenangan.


**Halo, minna-san! Kembali bersama saya, EcrivainHachan24 yang nggak ada matinya ini #APAH #dicakarmassa.**

**Ehem, jadi apa kabar fandom Hetalia yang sudah lama tidak saya tempati ini? KANGEN PENDOM INIIII HUHUHHUHU QAQ #plisdehjanganalay #dikemplang.**

**Jadi, saya kembali. Dengan sebuah fanfic baru yang merupakan sebuah tradefic saya untuk sonnae-ku cintaku sayangku itu~ :** #woi #ditabok. **

**Sip deh. Nggak usah banyak bacot. **

**Enjoy, minna :)**

* * *

**Tirakat Cinta**

a HETALIA FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

WARNING!

Straight, abal, nggak jelas, OOC dan typo(s) kalo ada.

**Dedicated to sonnae**;Maap kalo ini abal banget. Q_Q #bungkuk-bungkuk ribuan kali

Maap banget sudah membuat kamu menunggu QwQ hwhwhw~

.

.

.

.

.

Lantunan nada keroncong khas Spanyol terlantun dari sebuah gitar kecil yang digenggamnya. Dia memetik senar-senarnya dengan perlahan dengan wajah menerawang. Surai rambut kecokelatannya tertiup terbawa desau angin yang terus menerus melantunkan iringan syahdu dinginnya udara. Namun dirinya seolah mati rasa. Dia terus saja duduk di sana—di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang memayunginya dengan dedaunan lebat.

Wajah tampannya nampak agak tirus—seperti stress dan kepikiran sesuatu secara berlebihan—kemilau hijau di kedua manik matanya tampak berkelabu dan berkabut karena suatu hal yang bahkan tak bisa dipecahkannya. Terlalu rumit. Terlalu kompleks... terlalu...

Semu.

Dia menghentikan sejenak permainan gitarnya sebelum menatap langit biru yang memantulkan bayangannya di manik hijau itu. Beberapa pasang burung tampak melintas di atas arak awan putih yang membentuk berbagai macam abstraksinya. Namun fantasinya berkelebat dan mengarah pada suatu sketsa wajah.

Wajah seorang gadis yang amat dikenalnya—luar dan dalam—dengan surai _blonde_ keemasan yang jatuh tepat di tengkuknya, sepasang mata biru terang yang teduh, hidung mungil yang mancung dan sebuah sunggingan pemanis merah di bawahnya.

Wajahnya.

Sesaat dia tidak bisa memilah-milih seuntai kata dalam hati—walau tak harus terucap dengan bibir; namun semuanya tersampaikan.

Lewat hati.

Lalu sebuah getaran rindu dengan nyaring meneriakan nama gadis itu dalam gamangnya keadaan dan cinta. Rapuh, dan begitu _memorial._

Dia membiarkan dirinya kembali pada masa lalu—saat dia akhirnya menilik sedu sedannya potongan kenangan dalam sebuah tulisan tirakat cinta.

Selamanya.

* * *

Dia bertemu dengan gadis itu di pub milik salah seorang temannya, Francis.

"Ayolah, Kawan," bujuknya waktu itu. Pemuda Spanyol yang ditepuk bahunya itu menoleh dengan wajah ogah-ogahan. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot menyunggingkan senyuman ala mataharinya seperti biasa. Yang terlihat hanyalah seraut wajah kusut yang tanpa semangat.

"Ini hanya acara minum-minum biasa, kok," cengir laki-laki dengan segaris kumis tipis itu. "Kau akan terbiasa, _mon ami_. Lagipula, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, lho." Rayunya lagi. Kali ini, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, nama pemuda Spanyol itu mengernyit tak senang lalu memandang si Prancis itu dengan wajah malas.

"Menurutmu begitu?" ketusnya. "Mudah saja kau bicara. Kan bukan kau yang ditinggal pergi sama adik yang sudah kau rawat selama belasan tahun lamanya."

"Memang tidak." Francis Bonnefoy lalu meneguk cairan beralkohol lagi. "Tapi kalau itu kebahagiaannya, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula... apa-apaan ini? Sekarang kau beralih profesi menjadi _bodyguard_ adikmu sendiri? Atau seorang kakak yang over-protektif?" sindir Francis lagi. Antonio mengerang pelan lalu mengacak surai cokelatnya.

"Oh, Francis. Kau membuatnya takut. Benar-benar tidak _awesome_," selurupan dari bibir gelas terdengar dari sesapan seorang _albino_ tampan yang menatap keduanya dengan dua buah manik ungu kemerahan. Dia menggoyangkan gelas bir-nya dan menatap Antonio dengan iba. Betapa dia mengerti si Bos geng mereka sejak SMA—Bad Touch Trio—begitu terpukul dengan kepergian Lovino, adiknya yang kini memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Feliciano demi mengejar mimpinya sebagai seorang _culinary librarian_. Dia mengerti urusan protektif Antonio bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka.

"Sudahlah," Gilbert Beilschmidt akhirnya kembali angkat bicara. Dia tersenyum penuh pengertian. Dia jelas mengerti perasaan Antonio. Dia pernah melepas Ludwig, adiknya dulu. "Dia bakal merindukanmu, kok. Dia memang tidak _awesome_, tetapi kau akan selalu _awesome_ di hatinya," hibur Gilbert. Seulas senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir tipis pemuda Spanyol itu.

"Terima kasih, Gil," ujar Antonio tulus. Gilbert mengernyit lalu terkekeh.

"Bukan masalah," lalu dia menatap Francis yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena mabuk. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menjitak pelan kepala Francis. "Heh, tidak _awesome_! Jangan mabuk dulu! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membawa kami kemari sih? Nggak ada tujuan yang lebih _awesome_? Kalau tidak, aku bakal pulang!" pelotot Gilbert tak senang. Sontak Francis memaksakan diri untuk melek. Dia menggeleng perlahan.

"Jangan begitulah, _mon cher_. Aku menunggu rekan kerjaku, tahu," dia terkekeh lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Antonio masih dengan nada tidak semangatnya. Francis baru akan membuka mulutnya sebelum sosok pria jangkung berambut _blonde_ pucat dengan syal garis biru-putih dan berwajah khas eropa yang kental—apalagi dengan raut galaknya—memasuki pub tersebut. Matanya menatap kesana kemari sebelum Francis melambai. Sontak pria jangkung tadi ikut melambai dan menghampiri meja Francis, Antonio dan Gilberrt.

"Yo, Williem!" sapa Francis hangat dan menepuk bahu pria jangkung yang diketahui bernama Williem Van Anderson tersebut. Seulas senyuman terlampir di wajahnya.

"Yo," balasnya. Dia lalu menatap Antonio dan Gilbert bergantian.

"Mereka teman-temanku," cengir Francis mengikuti arah pandang Williem. Setelah saling berkenalan satu sama lain, tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang cantik dengan tubuh semampai menghampiri mereka. Matanya yang biru terang besar menatap mereka semua.

"Ah, hampir lupa," Williem menepuk dahinya lalu menarik pelan tangan gadis tersebut. Sontak saja ketiga pria tadi menatap dengan tampang terpesona—teruma Francis, tentu saja—bahkan Antonio yang daritadi lesu juga sampai terperangah melihatnya. Perempuan itu begitu cantik, manis dan anggun. Namun semburat kejahilan terpancar dari matanya.

Dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Ini Bella, adikku," kata Williem lagi dengan nada lebih galak mendapati tampang terpesona ketiga pria tadi.

"Halo," suara wanita itu juga merdu. Mengingatkan Antonio pada sebuah alunan lagu yang indah di gereja-gereja Katolik setiap hari Minggu. Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya satu persatu—pada Francis; pada Gilbert; lalu terakhir pada Antonio. Senyuman gadis itu melebar laksana sinar matahari kecil di hatinya.

Dan sebuah degup jantung melantunkan sebuah nada cinta.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Dan detik jarum jam seolah berhenti; saat kedua tangan saling menjabat—menciptakan getaran cinta yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat.

Dalam relung masing-masing bagian hati di dunia klasik milik mereka sendiri saat itu.

* * *

Dia masih memandang langit yang kini berubah kelabu saat segumpal awan datang mendekat menghalangi semua sinar yang akan menembus masuk ke dalamnya. Namun laki-laki berdarah Spanyol itu masih diam di tempatnya. Bergeming. Menghela nafasnya seperti tiupan angin. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Hey, dia Antonio Fernandez Carriedo 'kan? Kemana senyuman cerianya?

Entahlah. Dia hampir lupa caranya melengkungkan sudut bibir satu sama lainnya untuk membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman. Walau tipis—setipis sengauan batinnya saat ini—dia berusaha; dia mencoba; dia masih di sana. Karena itulah dia bukan Antonio yang senang tertawa dan tersenyum seperti dulu. Semua orang kehilangan dia. Sama sekali—walau tak berbekas, setidaknya menyisihkan sebuah perasaan halus di benaknya.

Saat ritmisnya rintik hujan menjadi alunan irama yang melodis untuk perasaannya saat ini. Bagai pengantar kisahnya dan kisah gadis itu dalam lantunan dan untaian suratan takdir yang terus berjalan; mengalir. Tak kenal lelah, tak kenal waktu. Karena begitu berwarna, begitu penuh kejutan.

Karena begitu mendalam; begitu abadi.

* * *

Gadis itu memandangnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Blazer hitam, kaos putih polos, celana jins panjang biru tua dan sebuah syal merah marun menjadi gayanya saat itu. Dia memotek-motek _waffle_ madu kesukaannya dengan sebuah garpu di atas piring dengan corak bunga tulip yang hanya ada di negeri kincir angin—Belanda. Sementara di seberangnya, si surai cokelat juga menatap senyum itu dan membalasnya dengan cengiran yang tak kalah lebarnya.

"Jadi," gadis itu terkekeh sebentar. Dia berdeham. "Kau suka tomat?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. Antonio mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Hee, kesukaan macam apa itu," gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan skeptis. "Memangnya kau menyukai segala hal yang mentah-mentah? Tidak bisakah kau menyukai suatu makanan olahan sepert orang normal pada umumnya?"

"Setidaknya tomat termasuk sayuran," belanya. "Dan tidak menyebabkan kegemukan."

"Sembarangan," dengus Bella. "Kau berusaha mengatakan bahwa _waffle_-ku bisa menyebabkan kegemukan, gitu?"

"Lho," cengiran Antonio semakin lebar saja. Dia menyenangi ekspresi gusar gadis itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Aku nggak bilang tentang _waffle_-mu lho," lalu pemuda Spanyol itu kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Menyebalkaan!" seru Bella tertahan—karena mereka di tempat umum—namun senyum manis disertai hembusan tawa masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Kau menjebakku, ya?!"

"Hey, tenang," Antonio menahan pukulan lemah gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Jangan heboh di tempat umum!" bisik Antonio sambil tertawa tertahan saat semua orang menatapnya. Bella sendiri membekap bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu datar milik Antonio dan ikut tertawa dengan tertahan di sana.

Saat itulah Antonio dapat menghirup puas wangi tubuh gadis manis itu, merasakan suraian rambutnya yang menggelitik wajahnya. Dan dia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri berpacu cepat. Dia merasakan getaran itu. Getaran syahdu bernama cinta yang menguasai seluruh syaraf tubuhnya—sampai dia lupa cara mengendalikan diri, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukannya—entah karena alunan musik suara jazz; suasana kafe yang tenang ataukah posisi yang romantis tersebut, dia hanya menatap tajam kedua mata gadis itu saat keduanya saling mencondongkan diri—menyentuh bibir satu sama lain.

Dan sebuah ledakan dahsyat terasa di dadanya.

Saat itulah dia memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah lembar cerita yang diawali dengan nama Bella Van Anderson.

Dan dia harap diakhiri dengan kata bahagia selamanya.

* * *

Air langit semakin deras jatuh dari ambang pelapis antroposfer tersebut. Butir-butirnya mulai membasahi kulit kecokelatannya yang maskulin. Helai katun yang dikenakannya mulai merembes—basah meresap dan menimbulkan sensasi dingin saat mengecap indera perabaannya. Namun dia tidak peduli. Hujan masih titik-titik sebelum semuanya berubah deras; satu dalam kalbu.

Dia membiarkan fiksi mengarang takdirnya; saat akhirnya dia tak mampu lagi melukiskan perasaannya dalam relung kanvas putih tak bernoda—suci. Cinta suci yang tak tersampaikan. Yang akhirnya berakhir dengan sebuah sobekan di sana-sini; goresan luka dalam hati; dan takkan pernah kering.

Saat akhirnya sebait kalimat puitis menjadi klise karena redung gelapnya kenangan yang menutup; dia menyerah.

Pada keadaan.

* * *

Mereka saling menatap; walau dengan tilikan mata yang berbeda; menyesal, dan sedih.

"Kenapa...?" akhirnya laki-laki itu bersuara. Gadis itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap potongan waffle kesukaannya dalam diam—untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak menghabiskan makanan manis itu. Dia menggigit belahan bibir bawahnya dalam tenunan menyesal. Dia tak berani menilik manik mata hijau yang kini masih tertuju padanya.

"Aku butuh alasannya, Bella," tangan laki-laki itu terjulur—meraih tangan si gadis Belgia yang mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Diusapnya petal putih susu yang lembut di genggamannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Antonio...," bisik lirih gadis itu akhirnya terdengar sebelum dia menarik tangannya sendiri dari genggaman tangan laki-lakinya yang kini memejamkan matanya—berusaha tegar; berusaha menerima.

"Ya, tapi kenapa?" suaranya terdengar menuntut. Dia tidak mau mereka berpisah dengan cara seperti ini; saat tidak adanya kejelasan dalam untaian fakta yang bahkan tak bisa ditebaknya oleh pikiran; oleh ego; oleh hati. "Ada alasan di balik semua keputusan, Bella!"

Diam.

"... kit...," lirih gadis itu tak jelas. Setitik kernyitan melintas di dahi pemuda Spanyol tersebut.

"Apa?"

"Aku sakit!" gadis itu nyaris berteriak. Sebuah senyum paksaan terlihat di wajah cantiknya; kini dia mendongak, menatap Antonio dengan berani dan tegar. "Aku sakit, Antonio..."

Sebuah degup jantung memacu degup berikutnya menjadi lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Laki-laki itu kini beralih tak mampu menatap mata gadisnya. Atau membaca wajahnya.

"Apa...?" akhirnya dia berbisik lirih—walau lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," seutas isakan terdengar. Begitu ditolehkan kepalanya, dia mendapati setitik bening menuruni pipi putih gadis itu. "Aku sakit, Antonio. Kita tak punya masa depan...," dia menelan tangisannya. Masih dipaksakannya sebuah senyuman di bibir merah meronanya.

Laki-laki Spanyol itu terdiam. Dia baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya saat bibir gadis itu ternyata terbuka lebih dulu.

"Sirosis," jelasnya tanpa berbasa-basi dan sontak membuat laki-laki berdarah Spanyol itu tersentak—darahnya terasa berhenti dan membeku saat mendengarnya; saat akhirnya lisannya kelu; tak bisa menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya.

Sirosis... jelas dia tahu penyakit itu. Pengerasan hati karena adanya sel kanker yang mendiaminya.; membunuh pelan-pelan dan sangat mematikan.

"Lihat?" gadis Belgia itu kembali angkat bicara saat tak mendapat respon dari Antonio. Setitik beningnya air mata jatuh lagi. "Kita memang tak punya masa depan. Ya 'kan?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Antonio, dia segera melanjutkan lagi. "Maaf... karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu dengan perasaanku." Gadis Belgia itu meraih tasnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Selamat berbahagia, Antonio. Tanpa aku."

Laki-laki Spanyol itu tak sempat merespon; saat syarafnya seolah beku—dia hanya menatap punggung gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu menjauh dalam diam.

Saat punggung itu tak terlihat lagi, sadarlah dia bahwa dia telah ditinggalkan; dengan sejuta kenangan yang sibuk menusuki hatinya.

Dalam.

* * *

Alam kehilangan bahasanya mendengar sebuah bait cinta yang dilampirkan angin; ketika akhirnya dia sadar bahwa gadis itu memilih pergi, ada sebuah degup jantung yang sempat berhenti. Saat akhirnya dia sadari sesuatu bahwa separuh jiwanya hilang entah kemana. Bahwa gadis itu pergi dengan diam. Dan meninggalkan sejuta lara.

Sakit.

Bukan main.

Sempat didengarnya gadis itu pergi dari negeri kincir angin tersebut untuk mencari pengobatan bersama kakaknya, Williem sejak diputusnya hubungan mereka hari itu; hari kelabu dalam rengkuhan sunyi yang menjadi saksi bisunya.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana gadis itu hingga saat ini; dia berusaha mencarinya dengan mengeluarkan banyak biaya dan bahkan menyewa beberapa agen CIA milik Alfred, namun gadis Belgia itu tampaknya benar-benar hilang; seolah dia tak ada.

Berbagai pertanyaan sempat menyeruak di hatinya; apakah gadis itu akhirnya sembuh?; apakah gadis itu telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang lain di sana?; ataukah...

Tidak.

Dia takkan pernah siap.

Kali ini dia menatap kelabu langit dalam senyap. Dia ingin menuliskan nama gadis yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini dengan sebuah pena; ia ingin menuliskannya lagi dalam ruang waktu; dimensi; dan hati.

Bolehkah?

Hujan semakin deras turun membasahi permukaan bumi tersebut. Kepalanya tertunduk saat dirasakannya air dingin itu mulai membasahi kepalanya, bahunya... dan seluruh tubuhnya. Dingin menerpa, namun dia berharap dingin itu mampu memebekukan hatinya; supaya tak ia rasakan apa-apa lagi. Semua terlalu hampa—dan hambar.

Tanpa sebuah cinta yang diingininya di sana.

Kelabu langit seolah menjadi bumerang bagi kisah cintanya yang kandas tak berujung namun terukir begitu dalam sampai dia lupa caranya menghapus air mata yang dengan beningnya kini mulai mengalir—dibiarkan dirinya menangis kali ini di bawah naungan air langit yang seolah menutupi kesedihannya, kekecewaannya; namun dia tidak peduli. Biarlah dia melepas lelah akan penantiannya yang entah akan berakhir seperti apa nantinya.

Ketika akhirnya doa laki-laki itu untuk terus bersama gadis yang dicintainya itu berubah menjadi doa kebahagiaan untuk gadis itu selalu; dengan sebuah sayatan sembilu dalam hati, biarlah semua berlalu. Walau ia tahu takkan mudah.

Apakah Sang Takdir tidak memperbolehkannya bersama dengan gadis itu?

Jika jawabannya adalah iya, maka bolehkah dia setidaknya mencari gadis lain yang sama seperti seorang Bella Van Anderson?

Seberapapun usahanya untuk melupakan gadis itu, seolah kembali lagi kepadanya. Semua karena cinta; cintanya yang statis untuk gadis itu. Cinta statis; yang tidak akan bergeser walau semilipun. Tetap di hati, namun dibiarkannya melambung terbang tinggi di atas angan saat mimpinya tak lagi dapat meraih dan menggenggam seonggok kebahagiaan kecil dari seorang gadis yang begitu berharga untuknya; begitu berati. Dan tidak akan dilupakannya.

Cinta. Cinta. Tacin. Cinta.

Dia mengulang kata itu sampai tidak ada artinya lagi; saat tak ada nama gadis itu di dalamnya.

Hampa.

Jika boleh dia merangkai sebuah tirakat cinta yang akan dilaluinya kelak, dia akan memilih kedua bagian hatinya; karena utuh. Karena begitu sempurna.

Walau akhirnya dia merasa lelah untuk menanggung penantian tak berujung; saat itulah ia akan menyerah pada kenyataan. Walau rapuh.

Ketika akhirnya ia tak lagi bisa membedakan segala rasa yang membuncah di dalam benaknya, saat gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi; kecuali irisan pilu tepat di hati.

Hujan lebat tersebut kembali menjadi rintikan; saat segalanya mengingatkan dia pada sebuah bahasa cinta yang meredung dalam kesatuan kelabu langit.

Aku dan kamu. _Kita_.

_Bella..._ dibisikannya dengan lirih nama itu dalam goresan hati; saat dirinya terbawa dalam sebuah arus kenangan yang menerjangnya tanpa henti.

_Dengarkah kau akan bahasa langit dan sebuah tirakat cinta?_

_Aku merindukanmu._

__**OWARI**

**HUWAAA selesai juga karya saya yang ke 19 ini :') benar-benar dapet inspirasi dadakan ketika hujan turun dan saya menikmati secangkir cappuccino yang wanginya masih terhirup di hidung saya #apacoba.**

**Oke, untuk sonnae, maaf kalo jelek yaa TAT namanya juga manusia. wkwkwkwk. Di tunggu pendapatmu :') **

**Untuk para readers yang lain, boleh dong kalo kalian berbaik hati mengisi kotak di bawah? :)**

**V**

**V**


End file.
